Power Rangers SPD: Vengeance
by TimX7
Summary: In the year 2007, the Shinra Empire and the Oracle almost destroyed Earth. Thanks to the Power Rangers that threat has been destroyed. Now in the year 2026, it looks like thay're back for revenge. Now Earth's only hope, the SPD BSquad Rangers and the new
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers and Super Sentai are owned by their respective companies. Both Disney and TOEI. I only own my original characters from Power Rangers Specials fic and Marie Tate, Sky's younger sister.

**Title: Power Rangers SPD: Vengeance**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: In the year 2007, the Shinra Empire and the Oracle almost destroyed Earth. Thanks to the Power Rangers that threat has been destroyed. Now in the year 2026, it looks like thay're back for revenge. Now Earth's only hope, the SPD B-Squad Rangers and the new Fire Squad Rangers must stop the Shinra from destroying everything.**

**Author's Note: I've been trying to do a good SPD fic. Only each one never got any reviews. Well one was going to get a review but I took it down before the reader had the chance to read it. Well now let's try this a third time. They third time is a charm. I also want to thank Goranger1986 for letting me use the Shinra Empire from his fic Sentai Zordon, I mean Task Force Zordon.**

**Prologue**

**Groom Lake aka Area 51: Headquarters of Space Partol Delta's Special Forces Squad. Codename: Dekaranger**

The inside of this once glorious military base is in shambles. The whole building has been evacuated of all personnel. The Dekarangers are all dead. All seven of them dead. A evil alien force walks through the halls to find more victims. He is a all purple being composed of purple slime. This being is none other than Ivan Ooze.Thought to have been killed in 2006 when he tried to destroy Austin, Texas. For some reason he's back from the dead.

Captain Amanda Tate, mother of Sky Tate and the first ever female Red Ranger searched through her desk. Looking for her old morpher, which she found in the upper left hand drawer.

"Found it." she said as she brushed back her long brown hair. Amanda is in her thirties, She gave birth to Sky right around the time of the Shinra invasion was ending. So her and her fellow Special Forces Rangers never had the chance to join in the fight. It was Doggie's order to decomission the team due to Amanda's pregnancy to the late Robert Tate's child. She checks the self destruct countdown. Only three minutes left. She wouldn't be able to escape in time. She looked down at her morpher and knew this would be her last fight. She left her office to confront Ooze one last time.

Ivan and Amanda met right outside her office. Amanda can clearly see his evil grin on his face.

"Long time no see Red Ranger." Ivan said.

Amanda grinned. "Same here Ivan. I see you look good for someone who is supposed to be dead."

Amanda thought back when her team and another Ranger team defeated Ivan. Now he's back and there is no one to help her.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Amanda raised her morpher. "Special Forces! State of Emergency!"

Nothing happened. Either her morpher ran out of power or someone is jamming it. Ivan smiled and laughed wickedly.

"I should've told you. They have jammed your morpher. You can't morph Red Ranger." Ivan said.

"Who jammed it? WHO DAMNIT?"

"The Shinra of course." Ivan replied.

"I thought Task Force Zordon destroyed the Shinra years ago."

Ivan smiled. "Sorry girly but the SHINRA IS BACK!"

Amanda shook her head as the final few seconds of the countdown ended. A single tear fell down her cheek. Her last thoughts were on her two children: Sky and Marie. The self destruct countdown ended. Wiping Area 51 off the map and killing the only two occupants that remained there.

---

Katherine "Kat" Manx was staring at a computer monitor when the explosion of Area 51 registered on the map. Kat looked at the image of the nuclear explosion and hoped nobody was inside when it blew. For some reason the distress call that the Dekarangers sent wasn't received.

"Doggie, Area 51 has just been wiped off the map." Kat said.

"What?" Doggie walked over to see the image. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Why wasn't there a distress call sent to us?"

"Don't know Commander." Kat said. Then she received the distress call. "We need to fix the radios."

Kat opened the video e-mail and the Red Dekaranger appeared on the screen.

"SPD, we need your help. Ivan Ooze has returned from the dead and is working for the Shinra Empire. I can't explain how they came back after being completely destroyed years ago, but they're back and are out for revenge against the Power Rangers. My team is dead and we couldn't morph. They're dead already. Captain Amanda Tate is trying to find her morpher to help us. Please send help immediately!"

The Red Ranger was then hit by a blast of purple energy. Ivan Ooze then destroys the camera. Sending the message and ending the transmission. Kat and Doggie figured out what happened. Amanda stayed behind to fight and didn't make it out in time. They realized that the first ever Red Ranger in Power Ranger history is dead.

"Where is Sky?" Doggie asked teary eyed.

---

Sky Tate and Bridge Carson were with the new Green Ranger, Bridge's replacement. He is a Asian man around the age of eighteen. His name is Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari and he is a bit like Bridge in most respects. Though he doesn't have Bridge's psychic ability, he does do a handstand to think better. It creeps the other Rangers out when Bridge and him do it at the same time. No really, it does. Due to a incident in which Sen fell down a well, he is extremely claustrophobic. The new police car SPD received for the Rangers stopped in front of a gas station. Bridge got out and was going in.

"I'll be back guys. Do you want something while I'm in there?" Bridge asked.

"Just get us a candy bar and a couple of sodas Bridge."

Bridge walked inside, unaware of the blonde haired woman wearing jeans and a gray hoodie sweatshirt. Bridge got the items he needed and was on his way to the cash register. When he looked at the woman wearing the hoodie. She was reading a magazine and had her hood up covering her head. Bridge pulled off his glove and read her aura. Just as he thought. She was nervous about something. Bridge just shrugged it off and paid for his purchases. As he got into the car to hand the bottles of pop and candy bars to Sky and Sen-chan; the woman from earlier ran out of the store. With her hood still up and a black ski mask covering her face. She also had a gun in her right hand and a bag full of money from the cash register.

It was then that Bridge figured out why she was so nervous earlier when he scanned her aura. She was nervous about the robbery. "Should we chase them?"

Sky nodded and put on his seat belt. "Let's get them. Sen-chan, call the NTCPD and request they help in the pursuit."

"Got it." Sen-chan said in his Japanese accent as he got on the radio. The new SPD cruiser took off after the 2026 Chevy Camaro. Chevy decided to bring back their Camaro line of cars in 2013.

"This is Space Patrol Delta officer Senichi Enari. We're in pursuit of a gold 2026 Chevy Camaro. License plate number TATE-756."

"Wait a second." Sky said surprised. "That's my sister's car! She said it was stolen three weeks ago when the string of robberies done by the Queens of Armed Robbery took place."

"At least we know who took Marie's car." Bridge said. "Doesn't Marie start her senior year in August?"

"Yeah and let's talk about it after we catch these girls."

What Sky didn't know was that the woman who robbed the store was a involved with the Queens of Armed Robbery; she was also Sky's sister Marie Tate. Only seventeen years old and a smart girl. Marie is on the New Tech City cheerleading squad and a National Honors Society. Her three friends and her became the Queens of Armed Robbery for fun. One of them brought up the idea of robbing a store. Then it took off from there. They robbed ten places so far, including a deli which Sky and Marie eats at most of the time. The city DA has vowed to make sure they pay the price for their crimes. Which include the maximum penelty allowed by law for armed robbery. No plea agreements he said in a press conference about the Queens' robbery spree.

As NTCPD cruisers join in the chase, Sky speeds up to catch the four high school women. Unaware that his own sibling lied to him about her car being stolen and unaware that she's one of the four Queens of Armed Robbery.

"We've got them now!" Sky said.

"Sky, maybe we should let the police catch them." Bridge suggested. "We're Space Patrol Delta. We only go after intergalactic criminals and criminals that are from another planet."

"I think they could use our helping hand." Sky replied. "Besides our cruisers are faster than their cars. So high speed chases like this one are a breeze for SPD!"

Finally the chase ended at the end of a dirt road. Near a open field. The Camaro stopped and one of the four, a Asian slaps a clip of ammo into a handgun. Marie stopped her from jumping out of the car gun blazing.

"You'll only get killed if you do it." Marie said, just as the SPD Cruiser stopped a few feet away.

"This is Space Patrol Delta and the New Tech City Police Department." said Sky. "Please step out of the vehicle unarmed and hands above your head."

Several NTCPD cars arrived and their officers got out with guns drawn. Soon all four women got out of the Camaro. Knowing the jig was up. Marie had removed her ski mask and hood. She looks at Sky in the distance. Sky reconizes and is filled with a mixture of both anger and confusion. Marie knew she had a LOT of explaining to do.

---

"I hope you're not mad." Marie said as Sky and her stepped into a SPD interrogation room.

"I'm not mad. I'M PISSED!" Sky shouted. "Why the hell are you turning to a life of crime! We both have money and are well off to support each other! You're a cheerleader and a straight A student in the National Honors Society! You can get into any college you want to! Yet you start robbing gas stations, convience stores and our favorite deli! What possesed you to start being a criminal?"

Marie was speechless, she had no answer other than wanting to know what it felt like to rob stores for money. She wanted to feel the excitment of a successful robbery. Yet her crime spree has shot her chances of a good college education and a scholership to pieces. She's now a criminal and once she gets out of prison, she'll only be able to get a job as a waitress. Even though there is equal employment opportunities for criminals that get out of prison. Finding work in a office building or othe white collar type jobs are non exsistant for those with a criminal record. So much for a good paying job for Marie Tate. Her mistakes has cost her dearly. She'll have to suffer the consequences and hope the judge will show some mercy to her. Fat chance though, because the last Queens of Armed Robbery in Texas, in the late twentith century, received jail time except for one member. That woman got ten years probation. While the rest rotted in prison and were denied parole. All three of those women served their entire prison terms.

"I don't have a good excuse for what I done Sky. I know I'll have to reap what I sow." Marie said. Just then Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger walks into the room. A saddened look on his face.

"Sky, Marie. I have some bad news." Doggie said. "Earlier today the SPD Special Forces, Dekaranger were attacked inside their own base. By the time we received the distress call, Area 51 was destroyed by it's self destruct sequence."

"Mom got out okay right?" Marie said. It was only when Doggie shook his head that both Tate children knew the fate of their mother. Marie laid her head on the table and cried. Sky too cried that he lost his mother and father.

"I'm sorry, but she stayed behind to fend off the attacker. The Dekarangers never made it out either. I'm sorry."

Doggie excused himself and walked into the other room, behind the one way mirror. Jack Landors watched with the same look as Doggie's as Sky and Marie mourned their loss. Doggie watched the scene too.

"Are you sure you want her on your team Jack?" Doggie asked.

"I'm sure. Are you sure we should go ahead with this so soon Commander?" Jack replied. "They just lost their mother, the first and best female Red Ranger in Power Ranger history."

"Let's give them a while to mourn. They'll need it."

"The DA that is going to prosecute Marie won't give her time to mourn." Jack said. "He doesn't care as long as he gets the support of the voters to vote for him."

"DA Andrews is a very confidant man. He believes that if you give the people justice, they'll support you. He also thinks that getting let off with a slap on the wrist is getting away from justice."

"That guy really has a few problems with us too Commander. But he can't decide Marie's fate. Only the judge can do that."

"For your sake Jack. The judge had better show her mercy and accept our plea deal. I hate to find someone for the Gold Ranger morpher."

**Author's Comments: Well here is the prologue and it didn't end on a happy note. We're introduced to Sky's sister and possibly the Gold SPD Ranger. That is if her plea deal is accpeted, but with the DA being a airhead, it will be impossible to get him to accept it. Whatever that plea deal is, but you may be able to figure it out. We're also introduced to Sky and Marie's mother. If you've read Power Rangers Special Forces, you'd know that Amanda Tate is Amanda Anderson, the Red Delta Force Ranger. Yep the girl that stole five morphers and gave four to her friends married the Green Beret Ranger and gave birth to the Tate children. Ivan Ooze will make a appearence in a later chapter of Power Rangers Special Forces. As to why I called the Special Forces Rangers, now the SPD Special Forces Squad, Dekarangers. Is because I thought it would be a good name for them. I don't know if you think that way but I did and I don't want to change it.**


	2. Rookie

Power Rangers and Super Sentai are owned by their respective companies. Both Disney and TOEI. I only own my original characters from Power Rangers Specials fic and Marie Tate, Sky's younger sister.

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should find someone to use the Omega and Nova Morphers or have Sam and Nova come back from the future to aid the Rangers again. I'll think about it though.**

**Chapter 1: Rookie**

It has been a good month since the terrible tragedy at Area 51. Sky and Marie were given three flags at their mother's funeral. One was the United States flag for Amanda's service to her country. The second was the flag that had the Special Forces Ranger Team's logo, for her service as the Red Ranger. The final flag was the SPD flag for Amanda's service as Captain of the SPD Dekarangers. The name ironically, was given to them by being drawn out of a hat. Sen-chan was the one who put Dekaranger into the hat and was picked. Sen-chan it was because Tokasu Senati Dekaranger was his favorite show. The name stuck because it had a nice ring to it.

Marie was then escorted back to her cell after the funeral. During the funeral, Marie was amazed at the impact that her mother had made. Every single Power Ranger of the past that are still alive to this day attended the funeral. Even Amanda's former teammates in the Special Forces Ranger team. It was nice to know that if one Power Ranger died, all of the teams mourn the loss of that Ranger. It was especially hard for the Red Rangers of the teams to cope with the loss of one of their own. Especially to Tim Lansfield, Red Spirit Guardian/Armageddon Force Ranger, and his son Jason. Jason is the current holder of the Red Armageddon Power and is a member of the SPD Omni Squad. The Omni Squad was formed to fight demonic forces all over the galaxy. Which rarely surfaces now, because of the defeat of Satan's forces in 2006. Which was the year of the great battle of Armageddon.

Now Marie is being escorted to the court house. Where her fate will be decided by the DA's city prosecutor and a judge.

"Nervous?" Sky asked his younger sibling. She nodded. "You put this on yourself Marie. You're going have to accept whatever punishment you are given."

"I know Sky. I just wish I didn't make a huge mistake." Marie said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well you did and now you have to face your punishment." The cruiser stopped and Doggie looked into the back where he was sitting in the passenger seat. Syd was driving.

"We're here." he said.

"Well let's get this over with." Sky got out as the press took pictures of him. Marie took her gold jacket and covered her face with it. The press were asking her questions and taking her picture. Bridge, Z, Sen, Doggie and Syd were keeping the media at bay as they made their way inside. Once they got past the metal detector and security. They went up to the court room. Waiting outside were Marie's partners in crime. All three sat on the benches with their public defenders. Marie knew all four of them would sit in prison for years now. Since public defenders are the cheapest lawyers and they're still rookies. Just having passed their bar exams. Though there are a few veteran public defenders that like to help everybody with little to no money. Marie sat next to her lawyer, who was a alien from the Leon Star system and is a Leoian; named Gyoku Rou. Leoians are lion like humanoid aliens.

Gyoku's parents lived on the Planet Leo VII, but moved to Tokyo, Japan on Earth before he was born. He joined the Tokyo SPD Academy and was to become the Red SPD Ranger of B-Squad. Unfortunately he was injured while saving his fellow squad mates. Since then he has become a instructor in computers and other technological stuff for SPD. He also studied law in the Japan and United States and passed his bar exams. So he is Marie's attorney for the time being. He is also there at the request of Jack Landors.

The door to the court room and the baliff came out.

"Okay, we're going to do this one at a time." he said. "Sit at the table on your left."

Marie's friends went in first. Each one came out with a different reaction. Lindsey, a Caucasion with a bit alien blood in her was the first to come out. She walked out crying and saying that her plea agreement fell through. Then it was Angela's turn. She came out confident she'll be found not guilty. Then in went Sarah, who came out breathing a sigh of relief that she got ten years probation.

"Ms. Tate." the baliff said. "You're up."

"Let me handle this Marie." Gyoku said. Marie nodded and walked in. Gyoku follwing behind her.

---

Inside a red and white SPD cruiser, with the words 'Fire Squad' on the sides and hood, sat Jack Landors. He had put a listening device on Gyoku's suit earlier. He wanted to listen in and make sure nothing goes wrong. He has faith that Gyoku can get this deal accepted. Jack was given the Gold Ranger morpher from Kat. Even his Magma Ranger morpher, which he had to think about accepting. But after talking to Allison and Piggy. He returned to SPD. He still helps handing out clothes to the poor from time to time though. The Fire Squad he helped set up with Doggie, Silverback and Birdie was made as a SPD vigilante group. Reconized by SPD but not officially part of SPD. They do, however, lead the other squads whenever B-Squad is unavailable or on assignment on another planet.

"Don't mess this up Gyoku." Jack said to himself.

---

"Maybe we should send another down to Earth in Ivan's place." said Master Org.

"I don't know." said Mesogog. "He completed his mission and that was to destroy Space Patrol Delta's elite squad. He also sought revenge on the first ever female Red Ranger in Power Ranger history."

"I agree." said Diablo, who stood next to Trakeena. "The Destroyer will decide the best course of action."

The Destroyer sat in his throne room on board the Shinra Empire flagship. He heard the revived archrivals of past Power Ranger teams. It was his decision to take teh course of action he thought was best. But first he needed something to eat. A Cyclobot brings in a silver plate with a t-bone cut steak on it. The Destroyer nods his thanks and begins eating.

---

"Okay we've come to a agreement for a plea deal." the judge said. "Despite Mr. Andrews objections to all of them."

William Andrews is a bald African-American, in his late forties. He hates plea agreements because he considers them as a escape from justice. Unfortunately he's kind've forced to come up with two plea agreements for this case. Andrews is the elected city prosecutor of New Tech City. He gets everybody's support by not accepting plea agreements or letting criminals get off the hook. Yet there are a few exceptions, such as the case right now.

"We have your honor." Andrews said with a bit of anger in his voice. He didn't like this plea deal one bit and hopes that it gets turned down.

"Well I must say that this plea agreement is a bit unusual." the judge said. "I do have to make a decision on this and that decision is that I accept the plea deal. Miss Tate, you're ordered to be join Space Patrol Delta's vigilante Fire Squad and after a year of service. This offense will be wiped from your criminal record. Effective immediately."

Marie sat there confused at what just happened, Gyoku smiled, the victims were confused at why the person who terrified them with a gun is being sent to a respectable intergalactic law enforcment agency and finally Andrews was swearing under his breath.

"Before I dismiss court for the day. Is the leader of the Fire Squad present?"

"Right here your Honor." Jack Landors said as he walked into the doorway. He must've been tired of listening in the car. So he decided to wait outside for the final decision. Only he must've decided to sneak into the court room and sit in the back.

"Jack?" Z looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face. The other Rangers were staring at him the same way. Except for Sen-Chan, who has never met the former Red Ranger until now.

"Young man, if I can call you that." the judge said.

"Of course you can Your Honor." Jack replied.

"I truely hope you know what you're doing. Rehabilitating a criminal isn't the easiest thing to do."

"Your Honor, I was a criminal myself before joining SPD."

"Yes I seem to recall that. Court dismissed."

---

"Here we are." Jack, Marie and Gyoku got out of the car. Gyoku helped carry Marie's personal belongings inside. The Fire Squad base of operations was nothing more than large warehouse on NASADA Island. The island is a man made island used for mainly space shuttle launches. Until it was closed down ten years ago. Space Patrol Delta bought it after the Troobian invasion and had it remodelled for the Fire Squad, a viginalte squad that replaced the SPD A-Squad. A underground Zord Hanger is under the warehouse, inside the island. The Zord Hanger contains two Runners and two SWAT Fliers. Gyoku and Jack were the only ones in the Fire Squad, until now. Now Marie Tate is the rookie member of the Fire Squad.

"You guys live here?" Marie asked as she carried a bookbag over her shoulder. She wore a gold t-shirt, denim mini skirt and brown leather sandels. A pair of sunglasses sit on her nose.

"Yep, it may not be much, but it's home to us." Gyoku said. "I'll show you to your living quarters."

Jack opened the door and the three entered. Marie was amazed that the main base was in the main part of the warehouse. A computer system with a large wall monitor was on the wall above the large control panel. The living quarters and there were only five, were in the back. Each living quarter was a small two room apartment. One room was the bedroom room, complete with a computer, TV and DVD player. The other room was a bathroom.

Also there was a rec room. Complete with a pool table, a poker table, a large plasma screen TV with DVD Player and the latest video game consoles. The consoles are a Nintendo Wii Revolution, Microsoft Xbox Evolution and a Sony Playstation 5. Nowadays, game systems are upgraded like computers. It was decided to be easier if the game companies just sell the hardware that goes inside the consoles instead of making new consoles every few years. Plus it was cheaper that way. So now instead of showing off the latest consoles at the Electronic Entertainment Expo aka E3, they just show the new games coming out for the latest hardware update.

Gyoku showed Marie to her room. Which was painted yellowish gold, with gold bed covers and white bed sheets. The night stand had a clock on it. A book shelf was nailed to the wall. Gyoku put Marie's stuff on the floor beside her closet.

"You can take the rest of the day off. Jack will give you your uniform and morpher tomorrow."

"Thanks." Marie began to start unpacking her things. Marie takes out a framed photo of herself, Sky, Amanda, her aunt Brenda and Bobby. Tears fall down her eyes as she looks at the picture. It was when Sky and her were really young. In fact Marie was still a baby. In the phot it showed Amanda and Bobby in their new SPD uniforms. Amanda's was black and red, with Bobby's as white and red. Amanda was the Fire SPD Ranger, which was designed off of the Quantam Ranger of the Time Force team. Bobby of course became the Red Ranger and leader of the team. Brenda, Amanda's older sister, was wearing her Army uniform. Brenda was promoted around the time the photo was taken. Brenda was also a candidate for the Pink Task Force Zordon Ranger. Unfortunately the Pentagon went with officers. Though she wasn't a Power Ranger, Brenda still fought during the Shinra Empire invasion and survived. Though she'll suffer from constant nightmares from the war. Then again, it was the price the whole Earth had to pay for fighting. What marie doesn't know is that the whole thing is going to happen again.

---

The next day Jack lays a briefcase on the kitchen table. Marie is eating breakfast as Jack opens up the case and shows a white Delta Morpher. Marie takes it out and looks at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's your Delta Morpher." Jack replied. "You just hold it in front of you and shout...SPD! Emergency!"

Marie put the morpher on the table and finished her cereal. Just then the alarms went off. Marie grabs her morpher and follows Jack. Gyoku is trying to get a visual of the attacker in New Tech City.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting a visual now Jack." A few seconds later and the image of Morticon, the Mystic Force's first archrival was destroying New Tech City. "Cruger has asked us to deal with it. He said this will give Marie some Zord training."

"Alright, I was hoping to break her in slowly, but whatever." Jack held out his arm and readied his wrist mounted morpher. His morpher was based off the design of the original Special Forces Ranger team's morphers. Which were designed like the Time Force's morphers and the Magna Defender's morpher. The morpher was on the left wrist with a key like part on the right. The key was orange and the actual morpher was red.

Jack and Marie stood side by side. "SPD! EMERGENCY!"

Marie morphed like the others. Only except there was a gold aura. Jack morphed a bit differently. He whole body was engulfed in flame. The flames formed his morphed state. Finally his helmet materializes on his head.

"Let's go!" Jack and Marie ran to the Zord Hanger. Which didn't need any tubes to be accessed. As there is a lift that can bring them up. The two Runners finally arrive. These two runners are both tanks. Based off of the Crimson and Navy Thunder Storm Rangers Zords. Only these two Runners ain't insect like Zords. The Runners speed off to fight Morticon.

---

Meanwhile in another ship in the Shinra fleet, a man wearing a brown druid robe looks out the window. Four men wearing different colored costumes and bird like masks stood behind him. Their colors were red, black, white and green.

"So it has begun." the robed man said. The man's name is Omni. Depsite the fact that it was used as the name for Gruumm's superior. Still this man named Omni must be the watcher of the Shinra Empire. Since he isn't actively participating in this battle. Instead he just watches the fight from the safety and comfort of his room. Though Omni may be waiting for the Destroyer to fail. But who knows.

Omni does look suspicously like Zordon, but older.

"Let's hope Destroyer gets the job done." Omni said.

**Author's Comment: Looks like someone is working behind the scenes here. Omni and the four costumed people is homage to the Xenosaga games. They're based off of Wilhelm and the Testaments from the games. Next chapter the two Fire Squad Rangers fight Morticon. Do they need magic to beat him or can they do the job with advanced technology?**


End file.
